The Kitten
by Glitchek
Summary: England finds a kitten but its not what it seems.


_**Title:**__ The Kitten_  
><em><strong>Characters:<strong>__ Aph England, Iggycat (cat!england or w/e u wanna call him)_  
><em><strong>Words:<strong>_ 1212  
><em><strong>Warnings:<strong>__ none_  
><em><strong>Notes:<strong>__ i found this in my fic folder, its super old. at least 6+ months old. My tutor asked me to write something with a weird ending for him and i, jokingly, said ill write about the personification of England finding a kitten. he said he'd love that._  
><em>i also havent read over this since i wrote it so please forgive me if there are any typos (also the lines are to present time skips. I dont usually do that but i was in a rush when i wrote this)<br>_

* * *

><p>It was a foggy, early morning in Lowestoft, England groaning as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake himself up from his sleep. Usually his alarm would blare next to him but he had woken before it today as he heard loud mewling coming from his backyard.<p>

After some struggling, he managed to get out of his bed to slip into his slippers and to make his way downstairs. Trudging into his kitchen, he flicked on his kettle and leaned back against a counter, the cold counter-top warming against his back. The short blonde crossed his arms, looking up at his ceiling. The mewling he had heard, was that just in his head? It was rather loud so-

England was taken from his thoughts as another loud mewl came from his backdoor again. If it was a kitten then it had a pretty impressive voice box. Ignoring the click of his kettle, he made his way over to his backdoor, pulling it open and looking about before laying his eyes on what was sitting at his steps.

* * *

><p>England couldn't stop the gasp from slipping past his lips as he opened his backdoor to see a small kitten laying on the doorstep, fighting for its breath. Without hesitation, he bent down to scoop it into his hands, the tiny kitten barely filling his hands.<p>

It was far too cold for such a small animal to be out on their own, especially for an animal that looked very malnourished. He held it close to his chest, trying to keep it warm while trying to figure out what to do with it and shutting the door quickly. Should he tell someone? Or would that just cause hassle? He had never had a cat before but he _had_ always wanted one.

Maybe he should tell someone. France? France had a cat right? That white fluffy thing that got hair on everything. No- Wait- Greece has cats. Lots of them. His country is practically over-run with them.

With a moment of struggle, England grabbed at the phone on his table and went to call Greece. The bugger didnt pick up. Of course he didnt, he was probably asleep. Who else did he know that had a cat? Germany had dogs and Prussia had a bird, he was sure he knew someone else who had a cat. Canada? No he had a bear, but didnt Canada have a brother- Oh. No, there was no way he would call him.

During his internal fight he felt the tiny body in his hands moving about. Glancing down, he looked at the ginger and white kitten and decided he should probably get it some food first before ringing America.

* * *

><p>Not really knowing what to do, England warmed some milk and put it in a water bottle he had, slowly squeezing it to drip the warm drink into the kitten's mouth. As the milk had been warming, he put a towel in his tumble dryer for a few minutes so he could wrap it around the kitten as he fed it.<p>

The kitten was now wrapped up in a warm towel and drinking slowly, letting England breathe a sigh of relief. He still wasnt so sure on ringing America, but other than Greece and France, he was the only other nation that owned a cat. Its name was Hero or something like that, of course America would name it Hero of all things.

Finally coming to a decision, England placed the kitten on his sofa to let it rest and went back to his kitchen to ring America.

* * *

><p>"Hey, England-Dude! Whats up?"<p>

"I need your help with something," England mumbled into the phone, "You see, i have a problem and im not sure how to deal with it since ive never had one before.."

All was quiet before he heard America snicker, "I dunno, man, maybe you should go to a doctor than come to me-"

If America was there at that moment then England probably would have whacked him around the head.

"No, America, i found a kitten and i dont know what to do with it, i remembered that you have a cat and Greece is asleep and there is no way im going to ask France for help, so i rang you. Now help me or ill make sure you regret it."

For once, America was quiet.

"America..?" England asked after a minute of silence. "Hello? I kind of need your help here."

"Oh- Uh, yeah ok, so just listen here,"

After that, America went on and on for nearly ten minutes telling England what he should and shouldnt do with the kitten. England telling him how big it was and that it was out in the cold. The loud American offered to fly to England just to help him with the animal but, obviously, England declined.

"Dude, its been over like- ten minutes, you should probably go check on it. Make sure its ok and everything, yeah? And make sure it gets fed lots. Oh- And name it Iggy."

"What- Why should i-"

"Aaaallright," America announced, the sound of a chair squeaking as it was pushed came through the phone, telling England that he probably stood up from his desk, "I gotta go, gotta go do country stuff n' all that. Obama wants me to help him out with something and i've got my own life to get to, ya' know?" America rambled on but England didnt hang up, not wanting to be rude so he let him finish, "Bye dude! Ill speak to you later, ok? Tell me how Iggy is later on- Byeee-"

And then he was gone and England rushed to his living room, hoping that the poor kitten hadnt accidentally passed while America was rambling-_ Helping_ him.

* * *

><p>What was going on? Where had the kitten gone, it was laying on the sofa not five minutes ago and now it had disappeared. Searching about frantically, he looked under the sofa, near the bookcase and under the TV stand yet it was no where to be found. How could such a tiny thing go missing so easily? Well, he was the type of person to lose something as soon as he got it so that was a rather silly question.<p>

Suddenly, England jolted as he heard the tiny mewl of the kitten. Right above him.

Slowly, he looked up to see the kitten on the ceiling. Now, you'd think that maybe it was just on his light shade, but no. The thing was standing on the ceiling like it was normal. Another mewl came from it before he was hit in the eye with something.

England jolted, really hoping it wasn't something from the kitten. He wiped at his face and found it was a thick blob of something, looking up again, he saw a big hole in his ceiling, the rest of the ceiling falling down in blobs like what had fallen on his face.

England panicked. What the hell was going on?!

He attempted to go to get his phone but his feet just wouldn't move- And the cat was gone! His heart raced and attempted to break out of his chest, he didn't know what to do! Frantically looking about, he saw his house fall apart before him, practically melting like a candle.

Before he knew it, England was gasping, laying back in his bed.

Just a dream.


End file.
